


It's All for Rin

by kaoruhana



Series: SessKag Week 2020 [3]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25445851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaoruhana/pseuds/kaoruhana
Summary: Kagome's life as Sesshomaru Takahashi's wife is over when she finishes her work as a spy for his rival Naraku's business.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru
Series: SessKag Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1842967
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23
Collections: SessKag Week 2020





	It's All for Rin

**Author's Note:**

> All of the British references are disclaimed as are all of the characters who belong to Rumiko Takahashi.  
> PG Tips are the most popular brand of tea in the U.K. (I think so, please correct me if I'm wrong).  
> Uni is slang for University.  
> UCL stands for University College London.  
> A "brolley" refers to an umbrella.  
> Match of the Day is a show on the BBC that basically goes through the highlights of all the previous week's Premier League matches.  
> Telly refers to a T.V.  
> A-Levels are a post-schooling test taken by British students to get into Uni. I think they're like the British version of the SAT/ACT/ EOG's in the U.S., but I'm not entirely sure. (If someone can explain it better, please feel free to do so). 
> 
> Prompt: Thriller - Espionage / Psychological / Treasure Hunt  
> Word Count: 990

Kagome took the boarding pass from the kiosk and tucked it into her pocket. After giving her baggage to the woman at the counter, she carefully made her way down the airport halls until she reached a security checkpoint. Her laptop, and her other electronic gadgets, made it out at the checkpoint scanner, but the flash drives that held all of the incriminating information she had was tucked safely away in three separate locations. 

One was placed in her check-in, the other tucked between an extra pair of underwear in her carry-on. 

The last was en route to Sesshomaru. 

The last one was why she was currently fleeing the country. Once it made its way into his hands her cover was blown, and her life was no longer her own. She would no longer be Kagome Takahashi, wife of Sesshomaru Takahashi, but instead be exposed as Kagome Higurashi-Onigumo, half-sister of Naraku Onigumo. 

She would be known as the thief, the spy, the reason that the Takahashi Oil Engineering Firm collapsed. All because of one set of documents on one laptop left unprotected at night by her husband who was supposed to trust her and cherish her above all else. 

Kagome idly wondered how soon she should expect the divorce papers. 

She blinked back tears as she slipped her flats on quickly and packed her laptop again making her way to the gate where her flight to London would board. She had made the plan for the trip in the early hours of the morning when Naraku had informed her he had everything he needed and her job was done. 

Just like that, she had twenty-four hours to get out of America and come back home to England: to the pubs that lined the streets, to PG Tips, and to Match of the Day on the Telly. All of those things that she had missed terribly while she was in America. 

As she sank into a seat at the full gate, she saw a little girl with pigtails smiling and playing with her mother. Her heart ached as she thought of Rin. She had promised herself that she would do anything for Rin, and she had hadn’t she? It had taken her three years, three years of being away and sneaking secrets and falling in love with her half-brother’s rival. 

And in those three years she had seen Rin, heard Rin via the phone calls and video calls arranged on a biweekly schedule by Naraku. She had seen Rin healthy and full of life, vibrant and not sick. She had seen Rin be the little sister she had always known she was because Naraku had agreed to be her bone-marrow donor as long as Kagome upheld her end of the deal. 

And she had, just as he had done the same. So, here she was now, waiting at the gate for a plane to take her home to her little sister, her healthy little sister, now that her job was done. 

Seeing Rin healthy and alive had been worth everything she had done she reminded herself even as she felt the guilt rise up again and the tears cloud her eyes. 

Kagome hadn’t meant to, nor was she supposed to marry Sesshomaru. It was supposed to be a job, not a romance. But, wasn’t that the most overused cliché anyway? Now, she had left it all behind, and she wasn’t ashamed to say it. It hurt, but she would get over it. She had to. Sesshomaru deserved someone better than her anyway, and someone who was more in his league. 

When they opened boarding, she took her seat quickly in first class, not sure how she felt about Naraku having helped her purchase this ticket. She fought the tears again, until she finally gave in to them during takeoff. It was better she got through mourning her circumstances now, she realized. Naraku wouldn’t let her after all. 

No, he’d want the information as soon as possible when she arrived in London, and then she’d be free to go and live with Rin. She hadn’t yet decided what that meant for her, but decided that it didn’t matter. Rin would be there when that happened after all and that was the most important thing. 

By the time the plane landed in London, she was in a slightly better head space than when she left though she knew that it would take her more time to get to where she wanted to be emotionally and mentally. It would be especially difficult when Rin was around because she couldn’t let Rin know of all the things her older sister had done. 

It was better to try to move on. Maybe, after Rin grew up and could live on her own, after she’d taken her A-levels and made it into a good uni like UCL, she would go to the police and let them know what she’d done. Perhaps she’d ask Sesshomaru for forgiveness then. Ask him to take care of Rin for her. 

Squaring her shoulders, she disembarked the plane and made her way to customs, her eyes taking in the few glimpses of the British sky that she had missed for three years. It was cloudy and overcast promising rain, and she wished she had her brolley too instead of just her rain jacket. 

Getting through customs was easier than she expected, but then again, she hadn’t even been able to finish her applications for permanent residency in the United States had she? It wasn’t like she would ever be able to go back. They’d kick her out for immigration fraud, if they hadn’t already by now. 

By the time she found herself in Naraku’s posh Islington townhouse, greeted by Rin as the man in question asked to see her in her office soon, she realized that she’d made a terrible mistake. 

But there was no going back on that now was there?


End file.
